Love is confusing and sometimes painfull
by Blood Red Sharingan
Summary: Walk with the Titans as they fall inlove.
1. I'm love!

Here is a new story that I am working on

It just comes to mind, so don't expect it to be updated to often

I am playing with a different couple. Robin and Terra. Don't get too mad at me. It is a one time only thing, unless I like it too much, then it will happen a few more times.

Ch1

"I can't believe that Terra's back," Robin said as he and Beast Boy played viedo games, "Maybe she will stay this time."

Beast Boy gave Robin a strange look, after all, he was inlove with Terra.

Why was Robin so happy?

"Yeah," Beast Boy said shutting the blinds, "maybe she will".

They played video games in scilence.

* * *

What do I do? Raven wondered as she looked at her mirror,_Do I go ask my inner emotions why I can't seem to keep a grip around Cyborg? Or do I figure it out myself?_

Raven wondered as she looked at her mirror, 

Raven looked out of her window in her dark room, and saw that it was almost noon.

"Well," she muttered to herself, her voice echoing in her room, "here goes nothing!"

She opened the portal to her mind and went inside.

* * *

Cyborg was looking for Raven when he ran into StarFire.

"Sorry Star," he said helping the alien girl up, "I didn't mean to do that."

StarFire gave Cyborg a huge smile and said, "It is okay friend!"

She then left the hallway with laughter.

"Weird," Cyborg muttered to himself.

Sighing, he went to his cybernetic room to recharge his powercells.

* * *

Raven was in the dark abiss of her mind.

"Hello?" she called quietly, "any of you emotions out there?"

Raven started walking down the long, dark, pathway, which was filled with black ravens that followed her.

"Hello?" Raven heard a too cheery voice ask, "Someone call me?"

Raven stopped dead in her tracks, the to cheery voice was, of course her own, but the scary thing is that she didn't reconize this emotion.

"Who are you?" Raven demanded angryly, "and what are you?"

"Why dearie,"the happy emotion said smoothing her magenta leotard, "I'm love!"

Raven gasped in surprise.

She couldn't love anyone, she didn't love anyone.

"Why are you here?" Raven asked Love weairly, "and who do I love?"

Love smiled knowingly and put a hand on Raven's arm.

"You don't want to admit it," she said, "do you?"

"Admit what?" Raven asked pulling her arm away from Love, "I have nothing to admit!"

Love, to Raven's dismay, started laughing at her!

"In time you will realize," Love said pushing back her magenta cloak, "Untill then, you might want to go see if Cyborg needs any help."

Love teleported off and left Raven alone.

* * *

Terra was on the roof looking at bright sky.

**I shouldn't be here**, she thought sadly**, I shouldn't be here. I betrayed all of them and they let me back into their lives. Why did they**?

"Terra", a voice said startling her.

Terra turned and saw Robin looking at her.

"What?" Terra asked forcing a smile, "Something wrong?"

Robin walked closer to Terra, noticing her blush, and said, "No. Just wanted to tell you that I am glad you are back."

"Okay," Terra said as Robin grabbed her arm, "is that all?"

"No," Robin said blushing, "I also wanted to do this."

Then Robin pulled Terra to him and kissed her deeply.

* * *

Why did Love tell me to check on Cyborg? Raven wondered as she walked to Cyborg's room, _Does she know if something is wrong with him or something like_ _that?_

Raven wondered as she walked to Cyborg's room, 

When Raven approched Cyborg's door, she knocked on it.

"Coming!" she heard Cyborg's deep voice boom.

When he opened the door, Raven was surprised to see that he looked like crap.

"Whats wrong?" Raven asked in concern, "did you not power up?"

"My computer broke," Cyborg gasped weakly, "Can you help me?"

"Sure," Raven said, not realizing that this was what Love wanted her to do, I" will help. Just tell me what to do."

Cyborg nodded and lead Raven to his computer and recharger.

* * *

"Robin," Terra gasped breaking off the kiss, "Why are you doing this?"

"I love you," Robin whispered softly, "I'm sorry."

Robin ran off, leaving Terra alone.

* * *

"Thanks," Cyborg said as Raven handed him some cords, You really saved my ass."

Raven smiled and said, "No problem. Next time recharge earlyer."

She turned to leave but Cyborg grabbed her arm.

"You ever feel something about someone and be scared to tell them?" he asked realeasing her arm.

"No", Raven said in confusion, "I don't think so. Why?"

"Just asking", Cyborg said opening his door for her, "nothing to really worry about".

Raven nodded and went back to her room.

"I just love you", Cyborg whispered when he saw her door shut.

Well, end of chapter.

What do you think?

Five reviews will get me to update by Sunday.

Three reviews, a week from Sunday.

one review, two weeks from sunday.

no reviews, never


	2. Robin kissed Terra!

Well, here is chapter two.

sighs in relief I still haven't been killed for Robin Terra. yay! I might change it to Robin/Terra/StarFire.

ch2

Terra was pacing around her room.

Robin had just kissed her and she didn't know what to do!

Should she tell someone? Should she go confront him? Should she just leave it alone and hope he doesn't do anything to hurt her?

Terra was so confused.

"I need help" she whispered to no one"I need help."

* * *

StarFire was doing her usual mopping when she heard Terra talking to herself.

StarFire heard Terra say something about Robin kissing her and gasped.

Robin kissed Terra!

What did this mean?

He was in love with Terra?

StarFire dropped her mop and flew to her room crying.

* * *

Raven was back in the dark abyss of her mind.

She wanted to talk to Love and see how she knew that Cyborg needed her help, how she knew that Cyborg was close to malfunctioning.

"Where are you" Raven growled in frustration"I know you are out there"

Raven then heard a rude bealch and saw Rudeness come out of no where.

"What do you want" Rudness snapped"I'm trying to relax here"

Raven looked at her emotion and shook her head.

"Have you seen the one who calls herself Love" Raven asked softly"I need to talk to her."

Rudeness shrugged and teleported off.

"Great" Raven muttered to herself"I'm back where I started."

* * *

Beast Boy was passing by StarFire's room when he heard her crying.

**_What on earth_**? he wondered in amazment, **_Star never cries_**.

Slowly Beast Boy went inside.

"Star" Beast Boy said quietly"What's wrong"

StarFire looked at Beast Boy, sobbing patheticly.

"Its Robin" she whispered"He kissed Terra"

* * *

"I hear you are looking for me" Love said as Raven sat down on the ground"What do you need"

"I need to know how you knew that something was wrong with Cyborg" Raven demanded"I need to know now"

Love smiled mysterously.

"I know things" was all she said.

Raven groaned and watched Love walk off.

Why was this so hard?

Okay I'm sorry. No Cyborg this chapter. No Robin either.

Review today and find out what happens to Beast Boy in a week!

Response to Reviews.

Emmery

I actually like this story, the Robin Terra relationship is odd, but what the hell. Otherwise, please continue.

So you don't like other people's stories?

I'm confused.

Raven-Fieryblack

Wow... Nicec, kinda rushed with Robin and Terra, but I think its a new twist to pairings. Nice, Ravcy are one of my fav pairs! Make them fun to read! Whoo!

Ya, and no one has killed me for the Robin and Terra thing.

RAE/CY ROCK!

blaze-firestorm

robin and terra? cool! i like the start so far, just please don't make it to sappy... :)

Rae and cy will be sorta sappy, Robin and Terra, I'm not sure yet.

kadocha

more chapters kay!

Okay!

TheBrideOfLegolas

Oh! NICE! I think it has definte potential,just stop shifting back and forth so much.

Okay. I will try.


End file.
